


Rain in the Abyss

by Cybertronic Purgatory (orphan_account)



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cybertronic%20Purgatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmeme fill. The Courier suffers from some sexual frustration, and Daniel offers his hand to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain in the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt went as follows: 
> 
> "So, anon was playing through Honest Hearts and heard the most sensual thing ever. Graham and I were plunking through the water, and I dropped into stealth mode. Graham let out this low "Yessss. " I shit you not! Now, I have a ridiculous voice kink, and seriously felt a quiver in the nethers. 
> 
> For obvious reasons, Graham can't get his lovin' on directly, so anon would like to see a sexually frustrated Courier (male or female fine) flustered by Grahams general sexiness (oh God, those eyes!) take matters into his/her own hands. Does he/she slink off for some alone time? Jump some poor Dead Horse/Sorrows!? Make a complete ass of themselves in front of Graham? You tell me!"

Before she had the chance to come down from the high, he picked up his discarded hat and, with a parting nod, walked off into the darkness with a stiff gait. She smirked, knowing all too well what was ailing him.   
  
Delilah went back to the campfire, all the way trying to keep her jeans from sliding down as Daniel had left them unbuttoned – eventually settling for pulling down the shirt in front so that it nearly covered the open fly. It had to do, she decided, crossing her arms over her chest as she stood in front of Joshua Graham.   
  
“I see Daniel succeeded in calming you down,” Joshua said, closing the scripture book, a light trickle of rain beginning. His eyes wandered down to her crotch and lingered there. “Or are you in need of further assistance?”   
  
She licked the corner of her mouth. “You and Daniel are interesting people.”   
  
“Daniel is a kind man, but we are at odds, and it has resulted in a stale-mate,” he said, snapping his eyes up to meet hers. “If there's no resolution, the tribes will suffer. But enough about that – there'll be time to talk about it tomorrow when you're less... Intoxicated.” The ambigious way he uttered the last word made her nerves tingle.   
  
She shrugged. “Suit yourself, but don't think that a Courier will magically make everything better.”   
  
His gaze darkened, one hand cupping the back of her knee. “There is no such thing as a simple Courier. I believe that the good Lord sent you here for a reason.”   
  
The feeling of his hand on the back of her ripped jeans, of the bandaged palm rubbing against soft skin, was getting her worked up again. There was a traitorous hitch in her voice as she spoke. “Why were you praying just now?”   
  
“Giving thanks to the Lord, and offering help to Daniel.” His other hand came to rest on the back of her thigh, a fingertip straying dangerously close to the inseam. “He has not had many women, and may have been a bit rusty. Though it seems satisfaction was achieved.”   
  
Joshua suddenly bent forward, tugging her jeans down an inch. The gasp in her throat transformed into a moan spilling out when he ran the tip of his nose against the soaked fabric of her revealed panties, and she panted when he drew in deep of the musky scent of her arousal. When she tried to move away, she found herself pinned to the spot by his strong hands on the back of her legs, and she steadied herself on his shoulders, her thumbs digging into the front of the vest.   
  
He spoke against her crotch, nose still pressed against her. “I try to steer clear of temptations... But even the strongest man falls a little bit every day.” She could feel his tickling breath, the vibration of his voice setting off pangs of want in her sex.   
  
As he pulled away, she saw a wet stain on the bandages of his nose, and the sight left her shuddering. Joshua rose smoothly, their bodies flush together as he rubbed his nose-tip against her, and she inhaled: smelling herself on him and beneath, the unmistakable scent of char and ashes.    
  
“The rain will be heavy tonight,” he said in a deep murmur against her trembling lips. “There will a bed-roll for you in the cave, so you can keep dry.” Then he yanked at her panties, the fabric snapping back with a wet sound against her skin. “You may wish to remove these, however, lest you catch a cold.”   
  
“You're a tease,” she muttered.   
  
“No motivation such as the promise of fulfillment,” he responded in amusement. As she moved to leave, he brushed against her ear. “Know that a good deed will be met with a sweet reward.” His hand gave her thigh a final squeeze.   
  
Delilah heard him put out the fire behind her as she stood in the cave entrance. One thumb wiping at her sweaty brow, she figured that if nothing else, the holiday in Zion would prove to be an exercise in sexual frustration – and she feared where she would end up if this was just the beginning.


End file.
